Todo es una ilusion
by Angelucha
Summary: cuando esta apunto de perder las esperanzas de enamorarse descubre que el amor esta donde menos lo quiere encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia. La creadora de Sailor Moon, es una genia. Lita empieza a relatar lo que a sucedido hasta la fecha, luego del conflicto con Sailor Galaxia. Pero, yo seguiré narrando su historia. Y espero que les guste.**_

_Una vez terminada la batalla; Al liberar a Sailor Galaxia expulsando al Caos de su cuerpo. purificándola. Serena recupero a su prometido Darién y a nosotras, sus amigas._

_L__a princesa Kakyuu__; tendría que haber regresado a su reino con sus leales guerreras o guerreros ¡por dios! Como vosotros prefieran. Pero, no fue así. Cuando, la princesa kakyuu se tele trasporto ¡algo sucedió!, y solo ella llego a su Planeta. Las __Sailor Star Light [Fighter (Seiya), Healer (Yaten) y Maker (Taiki)] __terminaron varados los tres por separado, en países diferentes y lejanos a Japón._ _La princesa del planeta del fuego se contacto con usagi y así le informo que sus guerreros no podrían regresar junto a ella hasta que tanto sus almas como su mente y cuerpos deseen realmente lo mismo. "Volver a su planeta" Así qué aquí estábamos soportando a los hermanitos Kou. Que habían decidido reunirse para quedarse en Japón ¡claro esta! asta que encontraran la forma de regresar a su planeta._

_Cosa, qué no han logrado en un largo y agotador año._

_14 DE FEBRERO._

Sus ojos verde olivo observaron por enésima vez con gesto incrédulo a "las pare-jitas" que entraban tomadas de la mano, susurrándose palabras de amor mientras traspasaban las puertas de su salón favorito de videojuegos "**El Crown**".

_**Ya no tan favorito.**_

―Eso es **tan** vomitivo… ― Suspiro y arrugo el ceño, mientras sus ojos iban sobre el marco de la puerta enzima de la nueva parejita.― **¡Diablos! **Ni siquiera sirvió quitar el muérdago de mierda qué colgaba en la puerta. ― Murmuraba con el ceño fruncido mientras estrujaba una revista con el titulo resaltado a todo color "Siempre Joven; Especial San Valentín." Y mas abajo alumbrando las inocentes mentes femeninas ansiosas por enamorarse "Diez pasos para conquistar al hombre de tu vida"

―¡Jha! ― soltó burlona ―¡¿hombre de mí vida?! Los hombres ¡ya no existen! Ósea no existen. Con, toda la extensión que él significado **"hombre" **precisa.

Entonces sus pensamientos embocaron un poema, se lanzo al suelo cual cenicienta fregadora de pisos mugrosos. Mientras los violines tocaban de fondo y una luz la iluminaba protegiéndola de la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

**"****San Valentín****" ****o ****"****Maldito, San Valentín****" **

**Qué duros golpes das **

**a nosotros los solitarios**

**¿Qué buscas ganar?**

**Si, ya estamos derrotados.**

* * *

**Soledad; mi peor enemiga.**

* * *

**Huyendo estoy,**

**de las noches clandestinas.**

**Me encontraría, perdida,**

**Buscando el amor a mi medida.**

* * *

**Aquí estoy, sin alas.**

**mirando a los afortunados**

**Delirantes de caricias…**

* * *

**De varios amores**

**Fui sierva y testigo.**

* * *

**De la pasión,**

**Decidí ser Naufragante.**

**Muchos lo consiguen.**

**Y con migo **

**No se hará la excepción.**

* * *

**Que intenso competir**

**Pues; Entre mil flores **

**no logro lucir...**

**Ni los mejores perfumes,**

**Ni los mas caros vestidos, **

**Competirían con **

**sonrisas de espejismos.**

* * *

**Vuestro pupilo cupido me niega **

**Aquellas flechas que tientan al corazón.**

**Las guarda con recelo sabiendo **

**Que con migo inútiles son.**

* * *

**¡No!**

**No, quiere romper, **

**mi tonta ilusión**

**Si consigo el amor**

**Y se va en la siguiente estación.**

* * *

**Te maldigo tanto o mas **

**de lo que te bendicen**

**los afortunados.**

**Pues en este tú día.**

**No concibo,**

**ni amar mi vida.**

* * *

**Un hueco profundo **

**De amargas sensaciones**

**Me hunden en la desesperación **

**De buscar un abrazo**

**Un beso, una caricia**

**Una frase al oído**

**Que me haga sentir viva.**

* * *

**¡Maldito cupido!**

* * *

**¡Maldito Valentín!**

* * *

**¡Si, por mi fuera!**

**No Oz dejaría formar parejas**

**Hasta que no encontrasen**

**A quien mi corazón anhela.**

Luego de su problema de existencialismo mental demostrado con un poema de poca monta, entre violines, lagrimas y explotando el foco de la única luz que la iluminaba (por falta de producción), etc… se levanto, sacudiéndose el polvo, siendo **totalmente ignorada **como lo imaginaba. Pues todos estaban en su nube de amor.

rodó los ojos mientras relajaba los hombros con un "que me importa" declarado.― Estúpido Cupido. ― farfullo. mientras volvía ha sentarse en la mesa favorita de todas las seilors .

Unos suaves golpes en el brazo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Mina había vuelto de su odisea con el maquillaje. De seguro. los baños estaban llenos de chicas retocándose los labios para sus "noviecitos".

― ¡No! Allá va mi póster de Johnny Deep. ― Dijo Mina soltando un mohín mientras señalaba en las manos de lita su revista favorita hecha añicos.

― Lo siento, Mina. ― sonrío con pena. ― te comprare otra.

volvió a levantarse para dejar a mina sentarse. la rubia tenia complejo con las ventanas, siempre tenia que sentarse del lado de estas, para chismear **todo** tanto adentro como afuera. Lita, por su parte tenia complejo con darles la espalda a las puertas. por esa razon no se sentaba enfrente de mina. aunque viendo las escenas melosas a cada segundo casi se sentía curada de ese complejo.

― En vez de comprar otro… ― empezó a decir mientras golpeaba sus dedos índice uno con el otro. ― podrías llevarme a ver su ultima película. ― Propuso mientras le hacia ojitos.

― No tendré una cita contigo. ― sentencio. ― Deja de mover tanto esas pestañotas falsas. Aún, no me hago lesbiana ― sonrío de lado. ― cuando pierda por completo mi sentido común, té llamaré.

― Qué mala eres… ― susurro y prosiguió ofendida ― no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta. ― respondió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de sus rubios cabellos detrás de la oreja izquierda.

Y Mina tenia mucha razón. Lita lo sabia de sobra… se le estaban acabando las oportunidades. Todos los chicos terminaban huyendo de ella, y no podía evitar compararlos con cierta persona. hasta había pensado en llamar a algún ex novio. Pero, dado que el único que tenia era aquel, que le rompió el corazón. Esa, definitivamente era una… ― Mala idea…

― ¿Qué es mala idea Mako? ― dijo una rubia de dos coletas, y ojos azules brillantes mientras se sentaba delante de ella.

― Serena...

―Y ahora... ¿Qué les sucede a mis guardianas favoritas?¿Por qué la depre? ¿Se les pego la cara de mala ostia que siempre trae Rey.?

― Que Rey-Chan no te escuche por que te hace albóndiga,** "enserio". ― ** remarco lo ultimo. asiendo movimientos con sus labios levantando apenas su mentón intentando advertir a serena, de lo que se avecinaba.

Movió las manos restando le importancia. ― ¿que puede hacerme esa loca histérica?

― ¿A quien llamas histérica? ¡USAGI-BAKA!― grito. rey detrás de serena.

― Serena trago en seco y para re matarla tembló en su asiento mientras las otras observaban con una gotero en la cabeza. Era lo mismo de siempre ― qué bueno, qué lo de loca… ya lo asimilas y no lo niegas Rey-Chan ― pronuncio mecánicamente. intentando demostrar falsamente que no le temía a lo que la pelinegra, podría hacerle. mientras la chica envuelta en fuego intenso. se sentaba a un lado de lita, quedando en la orilla. para mirar aserena a los ojos. ― es un gran paso para ti.

Rey tenia un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. ― asimilo, ¡un carajo! Demonios, usagi cuando maduraras…

― Cuando, tu lo hagas. REY-BAKA. ― Serena, lo ultimo que recibió como contestación fue un jalón de pelo. ― ¡Auch! ¡Rei-animal!

―¿Qué sabes? no se como decirlo… eres un― no termino la frase, lita ya sufría un intenso dolor de cabeza.

― ¡Rey!, ya deja a serena en paz. ― serena, empezó a asistir moviendo la cabeza alegrándose de que lita la defendiera. Para luego sacarle la lengua a rey a escondidas. ―Ya sabes como es de atolondrada y necia.

― ¡Oye! Mako no seas mala. Tu también…

― Solo tú tienes la culpa, Serena.

Con un mohín en los labios. prosiguió. defendiéndose. ―Rey, siempre me trata mal.

― Y tú respondes todo lo que Rey dice y la provocas. Recuerda que tu empezaste esta vez. ― a serena ya se le empezaban a formar lagrimas, moqueaba, arrugando la nariz mientras lita la reprendía.

― ¡claro! ― soltó mina ― serena debes ser mas madura. Recuerda el dicho; "Pregunten y le será contestado"― termino, con el dedo medio levantado en alto.

Ami entraba por la puerta cuando todo empezó, y al escuchar a mina miro a esta con un gotero en la cabeza. ―¡¿Que?! Por casualidad… no es "pidan y le será dado", y creo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que Lita quiere decir…

―Jajaj- río avergonzada mientras se sobaba la nuca con la mano en señal de nerviosismo. ―Pero me entendiste…

Ami se sentó al lado de serena dándole la espalda a la puerta como la rubia de ojos azules. ignorando a Mina, saco algo de su cartera para luego ponerlo sobre la mesa y deslizar-lo asta donde lita se encontraba justo delante de ella. ―¿Es para mi?¿Qué se supone que debería hacer con esto? ― dijo Lita, bastante extrañada al ver la carta de sobre amarillo con un pequeño sello en forma de rosa que le entregaba Ami.

― pues… leerlo Mako. ´¿Qué, no es obvio?

―¡Cállate! serena tonta.

―No me digas tonta Rey.

―Serena la lenta, serena la lenta ― canturrio, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

―¡Basta rey!― exigía serena con su catarata de llanto.

―Llorona. ―Farfullo.

―¡Pueden, calmarse las dos!. ―Dijo ami tensa el ceño fruncido . Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas Ami raramente las reprendía levantando su tono sereno de voz. Esa carta debía ser muy importante.

La tomo entre sus manos. No tenia nombre por ningún lado, ningún remitente. ― ¿De quien es?

―No se como empezar… veras lita.― Ami se mordió los labios. No sabia como decirle de quien era aquella carta.

―Pues entonces abrevia.

* * *

Dejen, Reviews. ¡gracias por leer!. perdonen, las faltas ortográficas que cometa.:3


	2. Chapter 2

**AGRADEZCO MUCHO, LOS FAVORITOS Y EL COMENTARIO, ME ENCANTA, LITA. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ _TODO __ES __UNA __ILUSI__Ó__N ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_**

― Pero… ¡Andrew! deberías dejar el tema por la paz "hombre"

― "Escucha" Darién, no puedo olvidar las cosas así como así, no soy como tú. ― decía un joven rubio de ojos verdes (en ese momentos fijos en una fotografía que tenia en su mano izquierda.) mientras sujetaba su celular. ― hermano. Necesito esto ―intento explicar intentando que su amigo le entendiera. ― ¿Qué, harías si se tratara de serena?

¡Odiaba! que comparara la calidez de serena con la fría Reyka...

Aun así… no se lo aria saber a su amigo

― Te hará mas daño ― Replico.

El pelinegro suspiro hastiado, trataba de hacer comprender a «Motoki» que lo sucedido era más que un cambio de rutina; que desde ahora su destino cambiaría para bien, y que debía dejar ir a Reika. quien. nunca lo considero en su futuro. el cabezota tenia que entender que era mas que estúpido querer ir a buscar a su ahora ex-novia {que nunca lo amo) a África ― mejor mándale sus cosas y que ella se arregle.

― Necesito un tiempo lejos del Crown. Unazuki, Se hará cargo de todo mientras no me encuentro aquí, e estado pensando en ofrecerle a Lita un puesto para que mi hermana no quede sola y tenga un soporte si necesita ayuda.

―Lita; es una grandiosa idea .Andrew.― un segundo de silencio los cubrió ― Pero, sigo pensando que estas cometiendo un completo error. ― y casi superando su propio record rodó los ojos por décima vez en lo que llevaban hablando esa mañana. ― y hablo enserio, Furuhata.

Bufo y guardo la fotografía en la cual salían el y Reyka abrazados en el Parque.― No me resigno a perderla, Darién.

―Ella tiene a alguien mas, Andrew ― le recordó Darién. ― Tú lo sabias que, en cuando **"ella, se fuera de japón"** esto podría pasar. Las relaciones a distancia son complicadas…

― Si, lo sabia. ― Sus ojos húmedos ante la verdad en boca de su amigo. trago en seco. ― pero contigo y serena las cosas están bien ¿Oh no?

― Si. Lo estamos. Pero, no todos tienen esa suerte. ― y él lo sabia, mas recordando a **cierto chico** de largo cabello atado en una coleta mosqueando por los alrededores de Serena. Su ceño se frunció automáticamente y no pudo evitar ese golpe de celos que lo envargaba recodando que el muchacho se encontraba mas cerca que él de su princesa. ― Yo fui afortunado. ― Su voz calcina sin poder evitarlo.

―¡Quiero recuperarla!.― Sonaba como un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito. ―Tu recuperaste una vez a serena ¿Cómo, lo hiciste? Quizás... funcione con Reyka…― pregunto esperanzado. ― ella, es tan dulce y gentil como Bunny.

**"_No las compares", "te equivocas, hermano". ¡olvídala Andrew!. "Por todos los santos, solo olvídala"_**

― Todas las mujeres son diferentes, amigo. ― intento hacerlo entrar en razón una vez mas. ― escucha. Estaré en Japón pronto me quedan unos papeleos que hacer nada mas y volveré ― _**con mi princesa. **_― hablaremos mas calmados. ― su amigo no respondía absolutamente nada. ― Debes entender que lo tuyo con Reyka ya termino. Cumplieron su ciclo "Andrew" pronto aparecerá una mujer para ti. Ella no te amaba amigo.

―… ― silencio.

_Flashbacks._

_Un cuerpo femenino se sitúo a su lado mientras el lanzaba comida a las palomas, sin prestarles un mínimo de atención. La joven tomo entre sus manos la fotografía que estaba apoyada sobre el banco. Justo en medio de los dos. como, si cumpliera la misma función en carne y hueso, separándolos de forma imaginaria._

― Acaso, ella te dijo que te amaba. Andrew.

― "Lita", ¿Qué, haces aquí? ― la miro sorprendido, lita se hallaba sin su típico uniforme. Solo, un falda larga, una camisa y tacones bajos todo el juego en tonos verdes luciendo con sus ojos. Bellísima.

― Alguna vez . ¿lo hizo? Y no me refiero a un "te amo de esos vacíos" mezclado con un "te quiero por que eres mi mejor amigo"― dijo con una peculiar voz que en otro momento quizás lo hubiera hecho reír pero ahora solo le molestaba.

La pregunta le sorprendió. Aun, mas que encontrarla junto a él en horas de clase. Pero aun así intento contestarle ― ella…

― No lo hizo ― afirmo ― Eso es bueno. ― sonrío a Andrew prohibiendo mirarla a los ojos teniéndolos cerrados. ― aunque no se que duele más. Cuando, escuchas una mentira qué con el tiempo no puede evitar desaparecer… o cuando, pierdes lo que siempre fue un amor de verdad por no haberlo sabido cuidar.

― A que te refieres, Lita. ― apretó sus manos volviendo los nudos blancos de ira. ― ella quizás no me lo dijo con palabras pero yo si…

― Dilo, vamos Andrew ― Andrew dejo de mirarla para mirar asía un punto delante de el, se levanto incomodo del asiento y dio unos pasos mientras removía su cabello totalmente exasperado.

― **yo la… **

― ¡dilo!.― estaba cansada de verlo triste y preocupado ignorando a su hermana y comportándose como un idiota cuando siempre había sido un chico dulce y tierno. ― Te reto a que lo digas y lo sientas de verdad. "Pero, siéntelo" por que si no. ― se levanto y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda. ― Serás muy falso contigo mismo. Y perderás el resto de tu vida creyendo amar a quien no merecías, ni te merecía.

― Lita… ― se sentía molesto como se atrevía esa niña a hablarle así. ― ¡¿Qué, sabes tú de amar?! Eh… una niña que no hace mas que gritar a cada dos segundos qué esta enamorada. ― grito moviendo los brazos a los lados tratando de demostrar su equivocación estupidamente. Lita. Se detuvo a varios pasos de él ― **Yo solo afirme ****una vez ****estar enamorada en lo que llevo de vida. **― la voz de Lita, apagada por completo mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Andrew bufo molesto cegado por el malestar que sentía. Pero, eso no evito que al verla girar su rostro asía él, sus ojos captaran la tristeza en la mirada de esos esmeraldas, brillosos por las lagrimas qué amenazaban por salir y deslizarse por las suaves y blancas mejillas teñidas por un leve rubor.

Se sintió un completo, idiota.

― Créeme, que se mas que tu Andrew Furuhata. ― volvió a darle la espalda y empezó a caminar lejos de el.

― ¡oye, lita! ― Corrió asta lograr sujetar su mano tratando de evitar que se fuera así, herida por su culpa. ― ¡espera! Lo siento. ― Miro al suelo y poso su mano sobre su frente tratando de calmar el dolor intenso de cabeza. Como si pudiera hacerlo. ― perdóname. No se lo que digo. Soy un idiota.

― Eso, lo se.

― Mm… ― lita. Trato de calmar sus lagrimas se giro asia Andrew devolviéndole una sonrisa que a este no convencía. Miro el agarre del rubio sobre su mano y este automáticamente la soltó imaginando que a la castaña le incomodaba.

― Nos vemos, Andrew.

― ¡ Espera, no te vallas! ― Se sentía mal por tratarla tan descortés e hiriente, conocía a lita. Sabia que solo intentaba ayudarle. ―¿quieres, un café? Si no estas ocupada…

― Un café, suena bien. Solo si vamos a el salón de un amigo. ― sonrío. . ― Es el mejor café que pudieras probar aunque suele ser algo cabezota con los videojuegos si no logra pasar los niveles. ― Andrew le devolvió la sonrisa. Recordando la ves que había desarmado a golpes un video juego y desgraciadamente lita y serena lo habían hallado "con las manos en la masa" sosteniendo un bat de béisbol. por que, según él, el videojuego estaba maldito. "no había forma de pasar los niveles" se había escusado por su comportamiento aniñado.

Eso había sido hace dos semanas.

¡Gracias al cielo!. Lita no era rencorosa y había pasado por alto aquella tarde en la que tenia faceta de ogro.

Fin de flashbacks.

― ¿hermano, estas ahí? ― Darién espero a que el rubio hablara del otro lado. ―Lo siento si te molesto lo que dije…

― Si, aquí estoy. Darién. Estoy bien. No te preocupes, tienes razón.

―¡Hermanos!. las chicas están aquí y quieren sus pedidos de siempre. Deja de cuchichear si no quieres que le diga a Bunny que ya sabes quien esta al teléfono contigo y termines pagando una gran suma de teléfono. ― Sonrío de manera maligna mientras miraba a su hermano através del pequeño espacio que había dejado al abrir la puerta que llevaba al callejón del crown.

―Aquí estoy. Enseguida se los llevo enana. Nos vemos Darién.

― Cuídate, hermano y mándale saludos a mi princesa hermosa, dile que…

―Sissi, pero, ¡¿estas mal o qué?! tienes que estar completamente loco "si crees que le diré que estaba hablando contigo" me arrancara la cabeza por no haberte pasado con ella.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ _TODO __ES __UNA __ILUSI__Ó__N ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_

Ami; intentaba buscar las palabras apropiadas mientras qué Serena, Mina y Rey parecían sorprendidas al ver la batalla mental qué Ami libraba consigo misma, esquivando la mirada de Lita; la cual esperaba ansiosa una respuestas, el sobre giraba entre sus dedos. Contemplo, aquél amarillo chillón confundida debatiéndose entre abrirlo o esperar a que su querida amiga "Ami" le explicase lo que era y aunque todas sabían que era raro qué a Ami Mizuno se le acabase él extenso vocabulario que poseía. Decidieron esperar a que la peliazul abriera el pico. ( Su súper e increíble cerebro procesaba casi mil palabras por minuto con significado y todo… -siendo la estudiante nº 1 de todo Japón, con un coeficiente intelectual superior a 300.- Sobrepasaba de lo lejos a los jóvenes de su edad.) No era que no podía explicarle a Lita, ¿Cómo es que ella tenia esa carta? o ¿Cuándo llego a sus manos? Ni el, ¿Por qué es que se la estaba entregando? No temía contestar esas preguntas.

Pero, si temía decirle a Lita él nombre del dueño de aquella carta.

¡¿Cómo reaccionaria su amiga ?!

― Lita, ¿Recuerdas a Richard?.

― ¿Que si lo recuerda?. Pues… si "ella" no "yo" ¡si! ― chillo mina colocando sus manos sobre la mesa y estirándose hacia Ami. ― Ami, nos atosigaste contándonos todo lo que sabias sobre sus estudios en Londres "claro", eso hasta que llego cierto kou a provocarte el avispero. ― termino, contoneando sus caderas.

― Mina, yo que tú cerraría la bocaza. ― musito. Rey, molesta al ver… como Ami se sonrojaba avergonzada ante lo dicho por mina. ― Recuerda, que no es a la **única** que un **kou**, "le revolvió el avispero".― apunto. provocando un puchero en los labios de la rubia de moño rojo.

― ¡Podrían, dejarme explicarle a Lita!.

― ¿Por qué, estas tan alterada? ― entonces. Mientras se golpeaba los labios con el dedo del medio. Un gran cartel de san valentin se estrello en su mirada y dedujo rápidamente. ― Será que es… un momento. hoy es… ¡Oh Dios! ― Abriendo los ojos en grande. ― ¡Es una carta de amor! ― chillo Mina, totalmente emocionada intentando tomar la carta para verificarlo por si misma.

― ¡No, seas tonta mina!. ― ¿Por qué, Richard me escribiría una carta de amor.?

― No.. Es que no… ― intento, explicar Ami.

― Bueno. Quizás Ami lo mando a fregar platos y dijo "intento con la pastelera…"

Lita levanto la ceja en señal de protesta. ― ¡QUE PASTELERA, NI QUE NADA! ― ¿Enserio pensaban eso?

Lita algo molesta abrió la carta, no esperaría a que le dijesen de que se trataba, las intrigas no le gustaban. ― veamos…

Apenas. Extrajo, un papel doblado por el medio en dos partes, las chicas siguieron sinuosas cada movimiento de su amiga, En cuanto vio el fino deslizamiento de la tinta dibujando una gramática perfecta.

_**Mi amada Lita.**_

"_**Todos los días, al despertarme, lo primero que hago es pensar en ti"**_

Lita, palideció y sintió arder las palmas de las manos mientras olvidaba completamente que debía respirar.

Ami frente a ella contemplo los ojos horrorizados apunto de llenarse de lagrimas. Quizás, no debió dársela en ese momento.

― Lita, estas bien… ― pregunto. Rey, sintiéndola temblar a su los ojos de lita recorrían cada letra, terminando las frases que provocaban mil sensaciones en su corazón.

― ¡Lita!―mina. se sumo mientras serena la miraba intranquila con la mano en su corazón.

―¿Qué dice esa bendita carta ? ― pregunto. Rey a Ami creyendo que esta las iluminaria. pero nada… Ami negó.

― No lo se.

Lita poso el papel sobre la mesa. Coloco, una de sus manos sobre su frente para luego taparse los ojos e intentar respirar suavemente. pero era en vano, no podía calmarse. Parecía, una mujer apunto de entrar en parto.

― Tranquila, lita ― dijo serena estirando su brazo para posar su mano sobre la de su amiga. ― Estamos, con tigo sea lo que sea. ― la observaban compungidas. Sin saber que debían decir o hacer. Aun así lita sonrío con desgano y asistió a sus palabras de consuelo.

― Muy bien. Tres malteadas de chocolate, una de fresa y una de fresa con crema.

― Gracias, Andrew. ― dijo Ami mientras veía a Andrew poner las malteadas frente a ellas.

― ¡Andrew! Saludaron todas menos lita que paresia fulminar la nota debajo de su mano derecha como si quisiera prenderla fuego o desaparecerla para siempre.

― ¡Ey! ´¿Por qué, tan triste? Li.

― ¿¡Li!? ― todas fueron ignoradas por Andrew que estaba parado delante de la mesa y acercó su mano hacia el mentón de lita para atraer su rostro hacia el y así mirar los ojos tristes de la muchacha. Rey que estaba entre los dos miro a Andrew sorprendida por el acto.

― Li, ¿que pasa?

― No es nada… cosas… tu sabes tonterías nuestras. ― Andrew. estudio a lita unos segundos, a pesar que ella le esquivaba la mirada no creía que nada de lo que hiciera poner triste a su amiga fuera una tontería. Algo pasaba.

Entrecerró el ceño. ― Sabes, que puedes decirme lo que sea. Si necesitas algo solo dilo. ― suspiro, de lado y se fue.

― Si necesitas algo solo dilo. ― repitió, mina

― Sabes que estoy para lo que sea. ― copio, serena.

― ¡Wow! ¿Qué, fue eso?.― soltó Rey.

―Chicas, tengo que irme, nos vemos después. Dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello y subió sobre el asiento para dar un brinco y caer a un costado de la mesa. Se llevo el sobre que tenia en su mano con la carta y lo puso en su bolsillo torpemente pero al salir corriendo .sorprendiendo a todas. Choco con alguien en la puerta, y el sobre callo al suelo Andrew que se hallaba a unos pasos de aquella puerta miro detenidamente el papel amarillo chillón en el suelo. Las chicas ignoraron que Andrew tomo el papel y se lo llevo con el a la parte de atrás del negocio mientras gritaba. ―Cúbreme, hermana.

―¡Lita!― todas habían mirado a lita correr por el ventanal de el gran salón. Pero ami había frenado el intento de salir tras ella. Ni mina ni rey mucho menos serena. Querían que lita estuviera triste. Todas querían saber que le pasaba a su amiga y compañera de batalla. Ami les aseguro a todas que debían dejarla sola. Al menos, por esta vez.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ _TODO __ES __UNA __ILUSI__Ó__N ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_

Andrew estaba indeciso, no sabia si estaría bien abrir esa carta. Lita era su amiga. Al menos así la consideraba luego de tantas tasas de café compartidas en los últimos días. Algo con respecto a esa carta la afligía y lo sabia por la forma que la había visto mirar aquel papel cuando les sirvió las malteadas.

En el momento justo en que caminaba de un lado al otro. por aquel callejón. Vio. a un muchacho .Este se hallaba viéndolo interesado por el combate mental qué sostenía. (Aunque, su posición también era graciosa dado qué intentaba esconderse al parecer de otra fan medio loca, que lo había reconocido al caérsele su gorro…-como siempre le pasaba- Ante esto el chico se escabullo al callejón, tendría que entrar otra vez, por la puerta de atrás del salón de videojuegos que usaban para los encuentros con las senshis.), Específicamente el joven pelinegro -qué, quien sabe cuanto hace que le observaba caminar como si estuviera en una jaula..-era el enemigo numero uno de su amigo-hermano.

Era Seiya.

Le había parecido gracioso el escucharlo mascullar maldiciones. Hasta el momento había pensado que era un humano muy raro siempre sonriendo y hablando bonito. ¡wuacala!, Hasta hace unos días que parecía un ogro de mal genio. Lo unico que no le simpatizaba; era la manera tan fácil que tenia de hablar con lita. Para el era la cosa mas difícil, desde que había escuchado a Mina decirle a su hermano, qué para ella. Serena, no era la mujer apropiada para un cantante con la forma de ser de él, Si no… más bien creía que para el pelinegro de coleta, pintaba mas bien… alguien como… Lita.

― "_**Lita, es perfecta para seiya"**_.

la había escuchado decir demasiado segura, tanto. Que casi lo había convencido y dado que con serena ya no sentía lo mismo. Lita, le provocaba curiosidad… y, ¿por que no probar con lita?. Lastima que cada intento de acercamiento la chica lo esquivaba casi sin darse cuenta. O al menos eso aparentaba.

―Ey. Andrew.

―Hola seiya.

―¿Que sucede?´¿que tienes ahí?. No me digas nada… una carta para tu hermana? Le andas escondiendo las cartas de sus admiradores.

―No..no es de mi her…― no llego a decir nada seiya le había quitado la carta. Lo había escuchado decir… algo de "y si se la devuelvo…" debería leerla" "no, no es mía."

―¡Seiya! devuélvemelo debo dárselo ah…

―Mi amada lita…― leyó en voz alta.

―¿Que?

Seiya alzo una ceja su cara trasformada. Molesto. midió un tres pasos lejos de Andrew. ¿Era una carta de el rubio para lita?

―¿Como, que amada…― Seiya, se sorprendió ante la cara perpleja de Andrew.

―¿No la escribiste tu? ―Receloso.

― Que, yo una carta a lita. ¡Estas loco es… Ella es… como una hermana… si eso… como una hermana. ― sintió un vértigo en el estomago al decirlo. Porque sentía que sonaba tan horriblemente mal decirle hermana a lita.

Andrew aprovecho que era analizado ante la mirada de seiya. Y le quito a este la carta ambos forcejearon por leerla pero al final ambos terminaron con la hoja siendo sostenida por las cuatro manos y seiya leyendo detrás del hombro de Andrew.

_**Mi amada Lita.**_

"_**Todos los días, al despertarme, lo primero que hago es pensar en ti"**__**No se si me recuerdas, si me odias o ya me olvidaste. No, se si fue un completo error alejarte. ¡Dios! Lita, mi vida no ha sido la misma sin ti. Todo. absolutamente todo parece una mentira por que no estas junto a mi.**_

_**Se que seguramente has sido feliz en estos años convirtiéndome en un burdo retaso de tu pasado, Yo en cambio no e podido vivir sin tus sonrisas. tu recuerdo va con migo aquí en mi corazón. Se, que las cosas así fueron y se que quizás sea muy tarde para intentar recuperarte. Se, que quizás no creas en mis palabras. Pero, no logro dejarte ir por completo. Todos los días**__**…**__** algo o alguien me recuerda a ti y aunque intento, no logro olvidarte. ¡Se que esta mal! Que no tengo derecho a lo que siento. Qué, yo fui el culpable, que me lo merezco. Necesito verte, abrasarte, y pedirte perdón por haberte hecho llorar aquella ultima vez que nos vimos. Necesito, con ansias explicarte; por que te aleje de mí. ¡Te necesito, lita!. Necesito, que me escuches e intentes comprenderme. **_

Ambos estaban tensos y molestos.. A medida que iban pasando cada renglón. Su, ira se intensificaba y sentían una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Andrew deseo romper la carta y lanzarla al tacho de basura pero seiya sujetaba igual que el la carta. Y no le quedo de otra que seguir leyendo intentando saber mas de aquel extraño, y lo que quería de _**su**_ Lita.

_**Quizás no me creas si te digo qué un mes después de aquella discusión, te busque en tu departamento, sin lograr hallarte. Caí en la desesperación cuando me dijeron que te mudaste a miles de kilómetros de mí y, como un idiota intente convencerme que aquello era lo mejor para ambos. **_

_**Pensé, que tendría que dejar aquellos sentimientos guardado en mis recuerdos ahogándome a mi mismo por cometer la estupidez de haberte perdido. **_

_**¡Lita! ¡mi dulce lita!. No sabes cuantas noches e deseado volver a reflejarme en tus bellos ojos. Pero, solo e conseguido volverme casi loco intentando olvidar tu sutil voz. **_

_**Por favor, Lita. Tu amiga no ah querido decirme donde puedo encontrarte. Pero, me dio la oportunidad de convencerte para que aceptes vernos y así, platicar sobre lo sucedido hace unos años.**_

_**Te suplico que aceptes. Aunque, se que no merezco nada de ti.**_

_**Por siempre tuyo.**_

_**R**__**yosuke **__**T**__**an**__**echi**_

― ¡Ryosuke Tanechi!

― ¡¿Quién, diablos es Ryosuke tanechi?! Pregunto. Alarmado. Seiya, Como si le estuvieran hablando de un nuevo enemigo que atacaba la tierra.

― Tú no lo sabes. ¡Valla! Y yo que creía que eras amigo de las chicas.

―Acaso.― le miro retándolo.― tú lo sabes. Ilumíname. ¡Oh Gran señor! "yo-lo-se-todo"

― No, no lo se. Pero intuyo que es el muchacho del que Lita siempre habla.

― Umm. Eso es malo.

―Malo. ¿Intentabas algo con lita?

― perdón. Pero creo que eso no te importa.

―Ella es importante para mi. Es **mi amiga**. Si quieres algo con ella pierdes tu tiempo a lita jamás le interesaría alguien como tú. ni volveria con este sujeto… Ryo… lo que sea…― dijo fastidiado.

―Tu amiga. ― repitió incrédulo. ― crei, que dijiste que era como una hermana.

― Seiya, no me cabrees. Yo no soy Darién. A mi el decoro me vale un cuerno.

―Y tu novia Reyka… te debe haber dejado muchos… no creo que le agrade esta "amistad" que quieres con lita.

― Ella, ya no es mi novia. ― ni siquiera titubeo ante lo dicho, ni tampoco golpeo a Seiya por ser el primero en remarcar qué Reyka lo había engañado con otro. ― ni mi problema. Y sobre lita… "la relación que quiera tener con ella no es de tu incumbencia". ― Guardo, la carta en el bolsillo.

―Eso lo veremos. ―Dijo al ver a Andrew cerrarle la puerta casi en las narices. No iría a ver a las chicas… ¡No! Aún, necesitaba caminar un rato… esa carta y el reto de aquel rubiecito lo habían tensado. ¿Realmente quería luchar por lita? Simplemente. por que… Mina, había dicho que la castaña era perfecta para él… necesitaba urgentemente pensar.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
